defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Nessra Sunwhisper
"Light be with you" Early years Nessra was raised up by her aunt and grandmother. The women of her family taught her the fine art of assassination and poison brewing, as well as making powerful antidotes. It is rumored that the Sunwhisper line is immune to most poisons, after being exposed to them for centuries. She became the leader of the small circle of assassins called the Circle of Serpents, after age started burdening her grandmother who had been in charge until that. Assassin and a Mother She fell in love with a Ranger called Zahort at the age of 85 and married the man a year later. She gave birth to their first daughter, Anyalie, at the age of 90. 15 years later their second daughter, Nareesha, was born. As she was still quite much drawn to her work, she continued to lead the circle of assassins, leaving her husband to take care of their daughters mostly alone. At the age of 110 Nessra gave birth to their first son, Ryak, which temporarily healed the almost non-existant closeness between her and Zahort. Life seemed to flourish once again, although she was occasionally seen arguing with an unknown man. At the age of 124 Nessra gave birth to twin girls who were later named Vresha and Wénya. The birth was a difficult one and she almost ended up losing Vresha. The ordeal made her realize that she needed to prioritize her children higher, and thus slowly started to spend less time around her work. Trouble Stirs One Autumn day, around 70 years ago, the unknown man came back and claimed he was the real father of their only son. The resemblance between the man and her son, Ryak, was quite obvious. Zahort was driven mad from anger and turned against Nessra. She begged for his forgiveness, but to no avail. The situation eventually ended up in a fight where she nearly lost her life and was injured severely. After waking up from weeks state of unconsciousness, she was told that Zahort had been found dead and buried while she was asleep. After months spent on slowly recovering, it became clear to her that she could no longer continue on the path she had been on before. The incident had left her in such condition that she could barely hold her daggers without her hands shaking, let alone keep her balance at times. With sadness in her heart, she was forced to give up her work and face new challenges. The Path of Light Perhaps it were the priests who took care of her while she was badly wounded, or perhaps it was the need to make peace with the world after so many years of destroying lives... She became obsessed with reading books about the Light and spent more and more time training with the priests until the Light gave itself to her use. Although she continued to work around poisons and antidotes, her main priority was now to take care of those who were in need of healing and guidance. Mourning Time "No mother should outlive their children... how could this happen?" Arthas and his army of scourge brought death and destruction to Eversong woods. Not even the mighty stone walls of Silvermoon city could hold him back as he marched towards the Sunwell, on his quest to resurrect Kel'Thuzad. The times were difficult for many, and Nessra was no different from them as she would soon find out. After the dust had settled and fight for survival begun, she realized that the day she had feared the most had come. Some torn, bloody and damaged belongings of her son (Ryak) and daughter (Wénya) were found near the path that was later named the "Dead scar". She could not let herself believe they were dead, so instead she spent her time looking for them; waiting for a miracle. Weeks went by, then months, until she finally allowed herself to mourn. She withdrew to solitude, only meeting her remaining three daughters who had survived the catastrophe. Joining the Sin Belore "You have to move on, mother. Two wery important people are gone, but we are still alive... don't let your gift go to waste out here." - ''Anyalie Sunwhisper Those words forced her to turn a new page in her life and she moved back to the partially rebuilt Silvermoon city. She had barely settled in when she noticed a recruitment poster on the alley of her current home. With slight hesitation she decided to give it a shot and applied to the Sin Belore, soon finding herself as their most trusted healer. During those times she found herself being pregnant with her sixth child, and was asked to stay away from battles for the sake of the new life growing inside her. She was then offered to become a captain within the unit, finally being able to give her advice on important matters, as well as recruiting new soldiers and handling paperwork while the rest of the unit risked their lives on the battlefield. Her life seemed to be back in order again, although it was quite obvious that she was alone with her unborn child. Those who had the courage to ask about the father of her child, received a smile and a simple answer "''I do not know - and I do not care". Category:Horde Characters Category:Horde Category:Females Category:Blood Elves Category:Priests Category:Alchemists Category:Characters